Violated
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Rin is attacked and keeps it a secret from his brother who has problems of his own tracking down a powerful demon.
1. Chapter 1

Herro :3

Disclaimer: Do not own Blue exorcist or it's characters. The end

I hope you all like this, if you're reading this then it means you've took an interest, yay! :)

Violated

Rin walked around aimlessly, the woods surrounded him, they seemed to spin and move, blur and twist.

He had been heading back to the dorm late when he felt drawn towards the woods, he felt like he was bring watched, he heard whispers. It was near dark, it should have put him on guard, but felt control of himself slipping and he wasn't sure why he did it, but he started down the path to the woods.

As he neared the treeline a figure dropped down behind him, it grabbed his arms, his breath caught in his throat, he felt unable to pull himself out of the figures grip.

"Have no fear my little demon boy, you are special. I have chosen you." the voice was male, it sounded a lot older than Rin, it was husky and predatory.

The figure pulled back Rin's head and crushed his lips against the boys, rins eyes widened in shock, feeling his body writhe against it's invisible restraints.

Then as soon as the figure appeared, it/he was gone. Rin felt the lingering kiss spread down his throat like poison, his movements grew sluggish, his vision hazed over. He found himself in the woods searching for nothing.

He heard evil laughter around him, it seemed to echo through the trees. Sometimes it was muffled, sometimes sharp, but always there.

The young half demon stumbled his way over the uneven ground. The full moon was high in the sky. He looked up to it before a hand snatched around his throat from behind, Rin flailed, reaching for his sword, the figure pulled it from him and threw it far from reach. Rin pulled at the hand but his fight was feeble, he felt ready to pass out. The laughter started again, Rin felt small amounts of fear bubbling at the back of his mind, the drug kiss numbed everything down, but the cold of the hand encasing his throat felt all too real. His whole body tensed as a cold wet tongue glided up the side of his face.

"you taste good little demon" Rin whimpered."oh no, don't be scared, you are part demon, practically one of the family, you might enjoy what I have planned for you... Then again, maybe not." Rin was thrown to the ground, he barely had time to register his face in the dirt before the figure was above him. Rin yelped and tried to get up and crawl away. "oh I do like it when they resist." Rins fear had multiplied ten fold, he couldn't find his strength, his limbs felt like they were floating.

The figure grabbed Rin by the clothes on his back and dragged back.

Rin felt the figure pulling down his school trousers and really started to panic, he felt them around his ankles. The figure grabbed the boys hips and forced him to kneel, he shoved Rin's head down to the ground as he pulled his erection out of leather trousers, Rin was scrabbling to get away when he felt it rubbing against him, it forced him to find his voice.

"no! Please! Please no!" the figure chuckled at his cries before guiding his erection into Rins virgin tunnel, the boy screamed, he felt like he was being split into two. The fuzziness had disappeared, replaced with sharp agonising pain.

His rapist gave him no mercy, pounding into him at a fast pace. He pushed Rin flat on the ground, not ceasing his relentless assault.

Rin heard the figure grunting into his ear at the peak of each thrust. Rin cried into the dirt, this only made his attacker enjoy it more.

"awh don't cry, you feel fucking great, ngh, real tight" to push his point he pounded into Rin harder.

Rin screamed, the pain unbearable, he felt what was most likely blood running down his skin. Time seemed to be going slowly, he felt like the attack would never end. He sobbed into the ground as his attacker started moaning, reaching his end.

Rin could feel his power ebbing away. He got light headed as his rapist screamed his completion and finished up inside him.

Rin cried more as he felt the other mans seed fill him and every inch of him slide out.

"I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me, you have power." he put his mouth by Rin's ear and growled his words. "and I'll take it all, fuck, by fuck." and then he was gone, into the night air.

Rin curled in on himself and sobbed into his hands. 5 minutes later he got up and redressed himself, wiping at the flowing blood and semen on his legs.

He limped over to his sword and held it close as he continued on his way to his and his brother's dorm.

Chapter one done :3

Please review, I love hearing what you think!

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! I'm sorry the first one was so... Full on. I hope you enjoy this one.

Previously:

_"I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me, you have power." he put his mouth by Rin's ear and growled his words. "and I'll take it all, fuck, by fuck." and then he was gone, into the night air._

_Rin curled in on himself and sobbed into his hands. 5 minutes later he got up and redressed himself, wiping at the flowing blood and semen on his legs._

_He limped over to his sword and held it close as he continued on his way to his and his brother's dorm._

Violated, Chapter 2

He felt relief as he neared the entrance. As he shut the door behind him he felt like he could breathe for the first time in so long, even with as creepy as the dormitorie's hallways were at night. He passed a mirror on the way to his room, catching sight of his tear streaked and dirt encrusted face. He stopped and rubbed at it with his sleeve.

_-why am I even doing this? I'm going to tell Yukio... aren't I?- _he looked into his own eyes._ -I have to..._- he carried on when he was more presentable. When he walked in his room he half expected to find Yukio in bed, instead he was sat at his desk, immediately bolting up when Rin walked in.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick, do you even know what time it is?"

Rin opened his mouth to tell his brother what happened but what came out was totally wrong. " I was studying, I lost track of time, I'm sorry" Yukio looked unconvinced.

"Until 2 in the morning? Do you think I'm stupid? Where were you? Your clothes are filthy! What happened?"

Rin suddenly felt misdirected anger overflow. "Who do you think you are? Who are you to demand to know where I go! I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want! Stay out of my business." Rin stormed into the bathroom before his brother saw the tears in his eyes.

Yukio was taken aback by Rins outburst. He knew he hadn't been studying, Rin wasn't the type and the staff at the library said he left hours ago. He sat back down and waited for Rin to come back out.

Meanwhile Rin braced himself on the bathroom sink and looked at his reflection._ -why couldn't I just tell him, tell him that I was... Raped...- _his eyes welled with tears at the thought of that word. He'd been raped.

Remembering the stinging he took off his clothes to find his boxers stained with blood, he stared at them for a few minutes before stuffing them in his washing bag with the rest of his uniform.

_-okay, calm down, I just have to go out there and tell him.- _Rin looked over his body with disgust, he hugged himself, feelings of intense violation washing over him. He got into the shower and leaned his head against the wall, letting the warm water run over him. It did nothing to wash away the mental filth of the rape. He slumped to the floor and started crying again, he hugged his knees close to his chest.

There was knocking at the bathroom door.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yukio shouted over the running water. Rin turned the water off and rubbed his face before putting on some clean boxers and sleeping trousers and opening the door.

"I'm fine." Rin stepped around his brother and headed for bed. Yukio saw the slight limp his brother was sporting.

"Have you been fighting?" the half demon turned, with a sad look in his eyes.

"No." He replied sternly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rin climbed into bed, turning over and effectively cutting off their communication.

Yukio sighed before getting into bed himself. He looked over at the sleeping form of his brother and settled in to go to sleep.

Chapter 3 will be longer, apologies for one and two being so short .

Thankyous to my alertees and my reviewers, I know who you are ;3 I wuv you! :D I have little excitement fits whenever I get an email about reviews and such. :3

Bye for now! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Im so sorry this chapter took so long, I've been so busy this week. I've been all but literally beaten around the head with coursework D:

Here it is! Enjoy!

Violated, Chapter 3

Sleep took him back to the woods, back to being pressed into the cold ground by the figure, back to being brutally raped. He woke up in a cold sweat, silently screaming.

He looked around him into the dark, checking that he hadn't woken Yukio, he breathed a sigh of relief before tip toeing out of bed and opening a window, breathing in the cold air greedily.

The clock on Yukios desk said it was 6, he'd only been asleep for a few hours. Yukio would be getting up soon.

Rin daydreamed idly before setting out a clean set of his uniform on his bed ready. It was 20 past six when he decided to go down and start breakfast for him and Yukio, the latter's alarm would go off in 10 minutes.

By the time Yukio had got up and shuffled about sleepily putting clothes on, he noticed his brother was not in bed, he started to be alarmed before he caught on to a smell promising breakfast coming from downstairs. Once fully dressed he made his way down to the kitchen and walked in just as Rin was putting food on the table.

"Yrou're up early?" it was as much a statement as it was a question.

"Couldn't sleep" Yukio noticed the dark circles ringing his brothers eyes. He knew something was up, but what? He wasn't used to being the one concerned about his brother, it was always Rin who protected him. He didn't even know where to start. Rin speaking pulled him out of his trail of thought "I made you breakfast." he noticed that Rin had sat down in front of his plate and was looking at him expectantly. He smiled at him gratefully.

They both ate in a comfortable silence, but for Rin the thought of telling his brother what happened last night was playing at the back of his mind. When they were finished eating he swallowed his anxiety and spoke. "Yukio?"

"Yes nii-San?"

"I-" Yukio's phone cut him off, Rin clenched his teeth. He caught the drift of the conversation, Yukio would have to go out.

"I'm sorry Rin I have to go out, someone else will cover your class today, I'll see you later." he put on his coat and his gun belt.

"It must be serious" Rin mumbled to himself.

The day passed slowly. His lessons were dull, he felt constantly distracted by the ever so slowly fading pain when he sat down.

-I'm not healing as fast as I should, maybe he literally took my power like he said... I feel better than I did last night atleast...-

He sat at the back of every classroom, feeling abnormally scrutinised by every pair of eyes, fearing that they could see the filth and degradation on him, on his very soul.

Yukio wasn't in their dorm when he got back, he took a hot shower but he still shivered with nerves, he'd been on edge all day and had run home, staying as far from the woods as possible, his heart was racing, he swore he could hear the evil laughter ringing in his ears. He didn't feel safe, not even here, especially not without Yukio. He'd turned the water temperature up until it near burned him, he still shook, the fear of the impending night scared him. After a while he gave up on the water, and wrapping himself in a large fluffy towel he emerged from the bathroom, the sky had begun to darken. He stiffened when he heard the familiar laugh. He was suddenly propelled face first onto the floor, he felt frozen in place as the figure from last night licked up his spine and breathed into Rins ear.

Rin cried in relief when he heard the thumps of boots up the stairs. The figure flew off him and disappeared out the window, Rin scrambled to his feet and retrieved his towel, wrapping it securely around him as his brother walked in.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Yukio asked, noticing that his eyes were red and puffy. It was then that Yukio saw that Rin was bruised on his sides and the top of his arms, distinctly in the form of several sets of five finger bruises "Rin what happened?" He rushed over to inspect his brother.

"nothing. I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed early." he covered his bruises as best he could and pulled some shorts before getting into bed, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He spent the next hour laying in bed listening to the comforting sound of his brother writing.

"Can't you sleep again?" Yukio asked without turning around.

"No." Yukio bit at his lip as he turned to face his brother.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rin looked pleadingly into his eyes.

-I wish I could.-

"No."

The younger boy sighed."sorry about not being in lesson today, there's word that a powerful demon has been sighted around true cross."

Grateful for the conversation change Rin sat up and faced his brother. "what kind of demon?"

"An incubus as far as we can tell" Rin's tail perked up In interest.

"As in, steals life force through sex?" this was one demon he did know about, though he was only just beginning to make the connection.

"Yeah, so obviously everyone's on high alert, apparently there's been a few lucky escapes, we don't know of any definite victims yet."

Rin gulped. An incubus! That's what he was! He was deep in thought and didn't notice that Yukio had switched off the lights and gotten into his bed. If only the conversation

"I'll see you in the morning, night nii-san." He felt his fear return as he peered around into the dark. He dove back under his quilt, facing the wall and bunching the blankets around him. He shivered despite the warmth and started to drift to sleep, as he felt the woods grow and loom around him he shook himself awake and sprinted across the room to his brother, diving into bed with him .

"Jeez Rin what on earth do you think you're doing?" the younger Okumura had jumped back against the wall from the sudden intrusion into his space.

"I don't want to be alone" Yukio could hear the desperation in his brothers voice. He sighed, swallowing the concern in his throat.

"alright then." Rin smiled before climbing over his brother to be between him and the wall. Yukio wrapped the blanket around them both, he felt his brother shivering and pulled him into a warm embrace as he settled down to sleep. Rin snuggled up against his brothers chest, finding comfort in his steady breathing.

Yukio woke in the night, he couldn't breathe properly, he looked down, Rin's arms were clutched around his chest and shoulders, his tail was wrapped around his stomach, the tuft of it was flicking and tensing.

"Rin" he tried to gently shake his brother awake. "Rin!" his brother's eyes shot open, a glistening blue in the dark.

"Yuki..." Rins eyes filled with tears. He started sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Yukio wrapped his arms around him.

"Rin, what's happened?" he had to know, it was killing him to see his brother like this, bruises, nightmares, he needed to be there for his brother, no matter what it is.

"Nothing" Rin spoke between muffled sobs. Yukio sighed

"Where'd you get the bruises?"

"No where"

"Rin please..."

"I'm sorry" Yukio rubbed comforting circles on Rin's shoulder.

"For what?"

"All this"

"Hey don't worry about it, you're my brother, I'll love you no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Rin shook his head in response. "if you don't want to talk to me... I can get someone to help you, if you want to that is..?" Yukio cringed at the thought of his brother preferring someone else to help him. Rin seemed to be crying even harder.

"No! please! I don't want anyone to know!"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone" Yukio sighed. -I don't even know what to tell.- when Rin had calmed down he re-wrapped the blanket around him, he spent the rest of the night watching him, his eyes were closed but he could tell his brother was awake. -are you afraid to even sleep now? What's wrong nii-San Please...-

I nearly died in the snow today, the car skidded sideways across the road, near missing someone D: well okay, not died, but it was scary. Bit of snow in England and there's total chaos. .

Alas, le show must go on! Please review! I love them so much!


End file.
